Dragon Knight and Demon Blood
by Anime Addict Anonymous
Summary: AU. Dragons, demons, swords, jutsus, and the Naruto characters all rolled into one story. Naruto is living a rather dull life as the apprentice to a former great knight, Jiraiya, or so everyone thinks. Shonen-ai, het, and shoujo-ai in later chapters.


Author's Note: AU. Very alternate universe. Swords, sorcery, dragons, demons, and good old prophecies. Throw in the Naruto characters and you've got one odd mix. This started after viewing a gorgeous Orochimaru fan art. God if he looked like that in the anime I'd sign up with Sound in a second. Add a great Naruto, Sasuke, and random dragon and the plot bunny was born.

Ahem, anyway one of the fics I'm tossing up on fanfiction to see what people think about the idea. Currently this is my editor's favorite one, but he's a fantasy nut. Anyway will be yaoi/ shonen-ai later on.

Oh btw so no one gets confused

Hiashi Hinata's father and elder brother

Hizashi Neji's father and younger brother.

Why oh why did Kishimoto-sensei have to name them so closely.

Dragon Knight and Demon Blood

Prologue: Forsaken

Hizashi Hyuuga rose from his seat at the table as his twin brother walked in the room. The leaders of the Hyuuga clan had gathered from across their lands. He didn't like the resigned look in his brother's face. Something was not right. The dragons assigned to the Hyuuga Knights were gone, taking off as one a week ago in a flurry of wings and claws. Their white hides silhouetted by the night sky as they kept flying away towards the east, ignoring the calls of their allies and friends. Hizashi had saddled a horse and rode for the main manor that night, against his wife's pleas to wait till sunrise. He needed answers and his brother, being in the Hokage's inner circle, should know.

"What has happened?" Hizashi tried to keep the fear that was creeping up on him out of his voice. Without the dragons how would they fight the rogue demons and creatures that plagued the lands?

His brother sat heavily in the chair at the head of the table. The others sat as well, every white eye on their leader. Hiashi sighed tiredly before he related his news from the capital, "The Yondaime is dead. Last week a group of demons and insurgents attacked the Hokage and his band."

The table broke into worried whispers before someone's voice carried over the din, "Im.. Impossible. The kitsune would have."

"The Lady was in the middle of labor. They chose the moment when the family would be the most vulnerable and she would be unable to aid her husband." Hiashi's voice carried throughout the hall trying to bring some order to the questions he knew they would have. He failed.

"But why have the dragons left? The Hokage has passed away before, we can hold the tournament to declare the next Hokage without a problem. Why have the dragons forsaken us?"

"Their contract to aid us was with the Yondaime's clan. Since we betrayed the clan they have left our borders."

"We betrayed?"

"The one to kill the Hokage was from this country."

"Who?"

"We do not know."

"What?"

"The murderers have covered their trail very thoroughly."

"What of the Yondaime's child?"

"The Lady has disappeared with her child. Probably back to her own lands and her kinds protection."

A slight scoff from one of the elder's cut him off, "They are demons what do they know of protecting. The child is as good as dead."

"Obviously more then we humans do." Hizashi cut in angrily. His tolerance for the elder generation had always been notoriously low. He was one of the last Hyuuga branch members to bear the family curse seal. The Yondaime had passed laws making such practices illegal and older families had bulked at the progressive reforms the man had made. They'd been even more upset when he'd taken a kitsune for a wife.

The elder turned to Hizashi, about to reprimand him, when a loud cough from his brother silenced them. The Head of the Hyuugas sighed audibly, his family was in for rough times if they were already at each other's throats.

With a tired voice and a tired soul he looked around the table, "Now gentleman this is not the time for arguments, for we face many foes in the future. We must begin the fortification of our lands, as quickly as possible. Other nations have already caught wind of the Hokage's death and are possibly preparing attacks. Also, it's thought the renegade demons will now grow more active since the Lady has left us. Most disturbingly, several families have already started grumbling about their lack of lands."

Hiashi paused long enough for them to fully realize the problem they now faced. As one of the more prestigious and wealthier landholders in Fire Country, they were now a large target. The grumbling around the table took a quieter, subdued tune as they each mulled over these new possibilities. Hiashi rose from his seat, as the others dutifully followed his example, "Gentleman I suggest we retire for the night and meet again tomorrow. We have much to discuss."

The table of Hyuuga's each gave a small bow and a murmured, "Hyuuga-sama." before breaking apart and leaving the table. Hizashi started to leave as well before his brother's presence behind him stopped him.

"Brother." Hiashi spoke quietly, "Please let us take a walk. I wish to check on my wife."

Hizashi nodded briefly before being led out of the main hall. Already many were discussing plans for fences and defense of their cities. Hizashi was worried as well. His wife and son were on the border of their lands with the Uchiha, an ambitious family if ever there was one. He looked up from his brooding at his brother's back. He was wearing full armor, something not normally seen outside of the battlefield. The Hyuuga family crest of a falcon subduing a snake etched on the back. The bird reference grimly reminding Hizashi of the brand on his forehead. He stopped as his brother turned a corner. He waited several minutes as his brother entered the expansive chambers of his pregnant wife. Hizashi relaxed slightly leaning against the wall for support as his mind ran over several things.

He went through the new training regime he'd put his troops through when he got back home. Now without dragons they'd have to rely on their own techniques more. Against lesser demons he wasn't worried, but what about the ancients. Not to mention the other families. Hizashi was mulling that problem over when a snow white scroll was thrust at his chest. He jumped about to go into a defensive stance before looking up and recognizing his brother. A worried look crossed Hizashi's face when he saw the slight fear in his elder brother's eyes.

"What is this?" He asked quietly while grabbing the offered end of the scroll. His eyes never leaving his brother's troubled ones.

Hiashi didn't let go of the scroll a war of emotions flickered across his face. Something seemed to snap in him before he let go. "Take this and leave in the morning. Talks have already begun of repealing the Hokage's reforms. I fear they will be overturned within the month."

Hizashi's eyes widened slightly in fear, "Then Neji."

"Yes, I fear they will seal your son. I do not wish for that to happen, for your son is blessed with the Hyuuga's talent and I don't wish for him to become a slave to the main family in these dark times." Hiashi's mouth was a grim line as he watched his younger brother study the scroll, his fingers tracing the nine tailed, gold seal.

"How will this help?"

"It is a scroll given to me by the Lady, before she left. She remembered you from the battle of Xu plains and granted my wish of asylum for your family."

Hizashi felt his throat close up, his brother was risking his life in this. Quickly he placed the scroll in an inner robe pocket. Backing up a step or two he kneeled before his brother, "Thank you, Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi smiled slightly, "Brother, please get up. I do this because we are brothers."

Hizashi looked up and nodded as well. A smile lighting his face as he rose to his feet, his son was granted freedom, "I shall make sure Neji is raised to be a loyal knight so one day he may return to your service. I will protect the Yondaime's child with my last breath so our family will one day touch the clouds again."

Hiashi's smile finally reached his eyes for the first time that night, "I'm sure you will. Take care brother."

"You too brother. May the Gods smile upon you." The smile on Hizashi's face thinned in determination as he turned from his brother and walked down the hall to his room. He knew it would be years before he saw his brother again, if at all and he set out the next morning unsure of the Hyuuga Clan's future. He and his family were headed for a difficult journey, but for the fate of his son and brother it was worth it.

Author's Notes: Well, told you it was AU. In this world demons and humans live side by side. Some peaceful, some not. Yes, the Kyuubi is a female in this story and Naruto's mother. Don't expect him to have phenomenal powers though. He'll have his vast chakra reserves, and do the whole fox out thing he's doing now. In Japanese tales kitsune/ human children were talented but still human. Like I said I'm posting a couple of plot bunnies so yeah give me your thoughts. I love reviews, constructive comments, and I'll even take flames. Chapters will be longer, I promise.


End file.
